cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Escape from CABAL (Nod)
The Escape from CABAL is the fifth mission of the Nod campaign in Firestorm. Briefing CABAL has betrayed us all. We must escape and regroup in order to repay him for his treachery. There is an abandoned airfield nearby; if we can reach it, we have a chance. Once there, we must repair the array to contact our forces and call for an immediate evacuation. We have no information or tactical support now that CABAL has gone rogue. DATA LINK CLOSED. *First Objective: Evade CABAL's forces and find the abandoned airfield. *Second Objective: Repair the array to call for an immediate evacuation. *Third Objective: Retreat to the Montauk. Background ﻿CABAL's increasing autonomy and independence was making the Inner Circle nervous, and Marzaq advised Slavik to deactivate the Nod AI before it became too dangerous. CABAL, feeling threatened at being deactivated, then started programming all the Nod cyborgs to assassinate the members of the Inner Circle, declaring the Brotherhood to be at "an evolutionary dead end". Slavik's attempt to shut CABAL down failed, and the rogue AI laughed it off manically to begin its extermination of humanity. Slavik, who did not have cyborgs on his Montauk, survived and had his commander to save as many Nod troops as he can. Escape CABAL's cyborgs had immediately taken over a large Nod base on the island, and cyborgs were pursuing the Nod survivors on the bridge. One Nod soldier urged at the survivors to hurry, while he defended their escape. That soldier took on the cyborgs, providing enough time for the last Nod engineer to detonate the bridge, and cut off the CABAL base to the mainland. However it was only the beginning, as CABAL's cyborgs and cyborg reapers were roaming everywhere attempting to kill or catch the scattered Nod soldiers. Slavik, on his way to the area via Montauk, ordered the commander to find the nearby Nod airport and capture its civilian array to provide the coordinates for the Montauk to evacuate the Nod soldiers. Not wanting the Nod soldier's sacrifice at the bridge to be wasted, the commander guided his troops to find the airport, rescuing any stragglers they came across and those caught in the nets by the Reapers. They eventually found the airport and offline helipads. A battle-damaged Harpy stationed there picked off the cyborgs while a couple of Nod engineers activated some of the helipads, allowing Nod to get some air cover for their escape. One engineer entered the civilian array and broadcasted the coordinates to Slavik's Montauk. The Montauk arrived at the entrance of the global tunnel system as the escape route for Nod survivors. The Harpies scouted ahead, taking out as many cyborg patrols to clear the way while the Nod survivors proceeded cautiously. At one stage they did manage to locate a Nod War Factory, to which an engineer captured and Nod now had some armor to combat CABAL's forces. Eventually most of the Nod survivors managed to reach the Montauk's position, and were evacuated before more cyborgs arrived. Aftermath Many Nod soldiers were killed at the start of CABAL's insurrection, and Nod was in a very dire situation compared to their loss at the end of the Second Tiberium War. Slavik managed to make contact with his commander and assigned him to steal a GDI EVA unit from one of their strongholds. GDI remained unaware of CABAL's extermination of Nod, thinking that the upsurge of violent battles were just another series of Nod power struggles after the second war. Videos File:Tiberian_Sun_Firestorm_--_Nod_5|Briefing Category:Firestorm Nod Missions